


Mummies in the Dark

by NimbleDingo



Series: Sigvard/Alec drabbles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mummification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleDingo/pseuds/NimbleDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't have many kinks he's afraid of; he's willing to give just about anything a try. Sigvard unintentionally stumbles upon one of the rare exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummies in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written waaaay back in February of this year, it predates anything in the Sigvard/Alec universe in terms of when it was created. So the writing is a bit stiffer, not as fluid. But it also gives a bit of a look at the repercussions of Greyson's abuse (without any actual namedropping).

The first sign that something is very, _very_ wrong is Alec's complete _lack_ of response. 

"Signal?"

Nothing, none of the three humming codes that they had established before they began their play - not even the "green" hum.

The mostly mummified body (Sigvard had done plenty of research on the safest possible method, having never attempted this type of play with any of his previous subs) before him is trembling, the wrapped chest shuddering with the effort to breathe through the restrictions - too much, too fast.

Sigvard's reaction is immediate, and in no time flat he's slicing the tape and wrap open, freeing the older man from the constriction. Alec's eyes are scrunched closed, his hands clenched into fists across his chest, and Sigvard has to gently tap his cheek, call his name, coax him from whatever dark pit he fell into during the play. Slowly (too slowly, Sigvard thinks), Alec's eyes finally open, and they're gradually clearing as his mind rises from his submissive state.

He's still breathing too hard, still quivering, but his body is gradually relaxing, and it isn't until he rolls over onto his front, curling on his knees and elbows, that Sigvard touches him again. It's a light, gentle touch, merely a caress down the older man's spine, but Alec leans into it. The shudders finally stutter to a halt, and drained, exhausted red eyes (bereft of the hazel contacts he wears for work) appear in a too-pale face. Alec's mouth opens, but Sigvard shushes him with a rough sound and rolls him onto his side so he can be easier pulled into an embrace.

"Guess we'll blacklist that one."

A weak and tired chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that. Guess I'm not quite as over it as I thought." A yawn. "We can play more later, but for now..."

Sigvard hushes him again, pets his hair (because he's found that the easiest way to soothe Alec - whether it be from ruffled feathers, anger, sadness - was to touch him gently), calms him.

"There's always another day, so just sleep."

And, as he always does, he follows the instruction to a T.


End file.
